


Subject: Cute Guy

by Blythegirl21



Category: Attachments - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blythegirl21/pseuds/Blythegirl21
Summary: Takes place after Beth finds the note Lincoln anonymously left on her desk apologizing for reading her emails.Despite being warned about sending personal emails at work Beth and Jennifer continue to do so in search of Beth's missing Cute Guy.





	1. Chapter 1

**From:** Beth Fremont  
**To:** Jennifer Scribber-Snyder  
**Sent:** 03/21/2000  
**Subject:** Someone’s been reading our email

I came in this morning to find a note on my desk from someone apologizing for reading our emails.  
  


 **< Jennifer to Beth>** What? Did this anonymous person leave a name or clues to who they were?  
  
**< Beth to Jennifer>** No, that’s why I said it was an anonymous note.  
  
**< Jennifer to Beth>** Right. So does that mean we should stop emailing now and talk in person in the break room or something?  
  
**< Beth to Jennifer>** I don’t know. Maybe. I didn’t think anyone actually read our emails. Oh G-d, what’ve they read?  
  
**< Jennifer to Beth>** How much did the note say they’d read?  
  
**< Beth to Jennifer>** Enough to feel the need to apologize.  
  
**< Jennifer to Beth>** Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**From:** Jennifer Scribber-Snyder  
**To:** Beth Fremont  
**Sent:** 03/27/2000  
**Subject:** Red haired protestor

 

AKA, how’d it go with Sean?

 **< <Beth to Jennifer>>** I thought we weren’t going to send personal emails at work anymore?

 **< <Jennifer to Beth>>** I know, but I’m dying to know and I can’t wait until lunch. I’m drowning in headlines and am very much in need of a distraction.

 **< <Beth to Jennifer>>** Well if you must know... Are you sure you can’t wait until the break room? I don’t like that someone could be reading our emails.

 **< <Jennifer to Beth>>** Alright, I’ll wait. But you have to tell me everything.

 **< <Beth to Jennifer>>** What makes you think I won’t?


	3. Chapter 3

**From:** Beth Fremont  
**To:** Jennifer Scribber-Snyder  
**Sent:** 04/02/2000  
**Subject:** My Cute Guy

Have you seen McG around recently? I haven’t seen him in a few weeks. I’m started to get a bit angsty

 **< <Jennifer to Beth>>** No, I haven’t seen him around either. Maybe he quit or came down sick or got married or something. Besides, I thought you were going out with Sean now.

 **< < Beth to Jennifer>>** Yeah but it’s just dating at the moment, it’s nothing serious. Besides, I liked having My Cute Guy around. He was a welcome distraction. I haven’t seen him in three weeks and it’s killing me! I almost thought about not coming into work yesterday and trying to stalk him. But then I don’t know the first thing about him to try and do that.

 **< <Jennifer to Beth>>** Have you asked around for him.

 **< <Beth to Jennifer>>** What kind of person do you think I am? A creeper?

 **< <Jennifer to Beth>>** You did stalk him that one time at the movies. You tried to follow him home if I remember correctly and then lost him on the freeway.

 **< <Beth to Jennifer>>** Details. And what am I supposed to do? Go to the movies to see if I can find him just casually hanging around.

 **< <Jennifer to Beth>>** It’s not like you can avoid going. It is your job after all.

 **< <Beth to Jennifer>>** I know. Speaking of… I have a deadline to meet. Talk after work?

 **< <Jennifer to Beth>>** Sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**From:** Beth Fremont **To:** Jennifer Scribber-Snyder **Sent:** 04/06/2000 **Subject:** Important

I think I know who was reading our emails.

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** You can’t just say something like that and not tell me who it is in the same line.

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>**  I wanted to build up the suspense.

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** Well don’t leave me hanging. Who was it?

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** My Cute Guy.

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>**  WHAT?? How do you know?

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** The day I found the note on my desk, I asked Dave if he’d seen someone leave anything on it. He said that he hadn’t but the night or so before a guy came over to my desk. Blonde, big guy – usually sits with Doris. When Dave asked if he could pass on a message and they guy said no and left. So then I stayed behind late that night and asked Doris about him. Turns out he quit last month.

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** Wow. Did she say why?

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** He said he hated his job and hated the hours. I don’t know what to make of that but G-d! Can you believe he actually read what I wrote about him? I feel like such an idiot!

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** I know he’s your Guy and I only met him once but I feel so betrayed right now. I thought he worked in security not computers though.

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** Turns out he worked in internet security so we weren’t exactly wrong.

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** D@rn. So what are you going to do now?

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** I don’t know. I guess it depends on the next time I see him which I hope is never. I don’t know how I’d ever be able to look him in the eye knowing what he’s read.

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** Whatever you do, let me know. Maybe not through email though - don’t want to spook the next guy.

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** Hmm maybe. To spooking the next guy anyway, I’ll definately let you know how it goes.


	5. Chapter 5

**To:** Beth Fremont   
**From:** Jennifer Scribber-Snyder   
**Sent:** 05/12/2000 **  
Subject:** Breaking news

I think I might be pregnant again.

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** Seriously? Oh my gosh! Congratulations!! When did you find out?

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** Last week. I’d been feeling kinda weird again and when I talked to Mitch about it, he encouraged me to take a test. So I took five.

**< <Beth to Jennnifer>>** Wow! And how do you feel?

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** Sick. Terrified. Relieved. Surprised that it’s all happening so soon.

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** How does Mitch feel about it all?

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** The same I guess. He’s taking it all better than I am but I think he’s also a bit more cautious this time around. He doesn’t want to tell many people. He’s told his mom but I haven’t said anything to mine yet. I’m not sure I could go for a second round of what happened last time.

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** Well I’m honoured to be one of the first to know.

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** After what happened last time, I don’t know if I really want to be making plans but if it – if we make it through this, would you consider being it’s godmother?

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** Did you even have to ask? Of course I will!


	7. Chapter 6

**To:** Beth Fremont **From:** Jennifer Scribber-Snyder **Sent:** 10/--/2000  10:30 AM **Subject: Serious Talk**

****

What do you think happens if we get more than three warnings about our ‘improper use of company email’?

****

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** I don’t know. We might get slapped with another warning? Or get suspended for a few days like school? Who cares? It’s not like they can fire us for it, can they? Why do you want to know?

****

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** I got a warning email this morning from what must be the new internet security officer. It’s uncomfortable to think that there are still people reading our emails.

****

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** I don’t see how ours could be of interest to them unless they keep getting flagged.

****

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** Kind of reminds me of Your Cute Guy.

****

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** Yeah, me too. I kind of miss him actually.

****

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** He was reading our emails. It was creepy.

****

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** I know, but he was a nice distraction before we found that out. And he was really cute.

****

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** He was. But still, it’s creepy. Pervy even.

****

**< <Beth to Jennifer>>** Whatever. He apologised.

****

**< <Jennifer to Beth>>** I’m not sure that doesn’t make it worse.

****

 

****


End file.
